You Proved Me Wrong
by roswellchick22
Summary: Just a fic for closure on what happened for 2x22's ASOTM between Hook and Emma. Emma reeling from the day's events and finds comfort in the arms of a man with a hook while on the Jolly Roger.


**Title**: You Proved Me Wrong  
**Summary**: Just a fic for closure on what happened for 2x22 ASOTM between Hook and Emma. Emma reeling from the day's events and finds comfort in the arms of a man with a hook.  
**Rated**: PG13 I suppose  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these kids. But they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Emma was stunned. _Stunned._

How did an entire day turn around and become something she couldn't have imagined? Henry was gone... gone, taken away to Neverland by two people she seriously wanted to hurt all on her own. She felt as if her own heart was taken from her chest, turned into stone and then promptly destroyed.

She was trying so hard to not break down, not break down in front of everyone, especially _him_.

Her muffled sobs erupted from her body as she crumbled down in the silence. It was nighttime and she was alone on the deck. How everyone managed to sleep upon the ship was a question she was struggling with. It didn't also help that her body was still high off the magic she displayed with Regina to stop the trigger. It was flowing through her veins, it was like electricity running up and down from the top of her head to her toes. Her back collided with the wood and she slid down to curl into a ball in the corner. Her knees were up to her chest, body shaking and shivering, she wasn't wearing her coat.

The magic... the magic caused her to be hot, burn up like she was having a fever. Withdrawals, perhaps. No scarf, her boots were barely on and looking presentable as she cried. Emma had never cried this hard before, not even when she first lost Henry to the sleeping curse. This was a different kind of pain, an emotion she had never experienced.

She was deep into her thoughts, her cries, she didn't notice that someone was calling her name. "Swan."

The footsteps grew closer but no response from the blonde. Emma had completely shut out the rest of the outside world. Hook had never seen her so... so... vulnerable. It was one thing to see the compassionate side that Emma had, like in the diner when she asked him to be a part of something bigger, greater. Or a very closed off Emma that walked away from him and chained him in the Giant's lair but this, he didn't know how to deal with this. He pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around Emma's shoulders whose immediate response was to jerk away, moving back like a cornered animal finally released, ready to strike.

"Swan! Lass, it's me, only me." Hook's voice was low, softer, and Emma immediately kept still, not looking up at him. "I never enjoyed seeing a beautiful woman cry," his hand was still holding on to Emma, her sobs quieted down. "This, this I don't want to see." And he brushed her tears away from her face, caressing her cheek. "Where's the lass I met when we climbed together on the beanstalk?"

"Gone," Emma only uttered one word. And perhaps she was right, that girl who was shielding herself, hiding behind her walls, she was gone and there was this new Emma, more open than she had ever been in her life. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I keep thinking about Henry. I think about what I had lost today. And then it gets hot, so hot."

_Hot? _Hook knew that out here on these waters with the wind, it was cool.

"Is this a price I pay for help stopping the trigger? Using magic, that kind of magic, it screwed me up." Hook's eyebrow rose at her comment, a bit surprised that Emma was using magic. Yes, he knew that she was the product of true love but magical, it set the stakes even higher. "I burn up and it feels like electricity is running through me. I can't stop it. I... I almost like the feeling, the buzz of using dark magic." Emma tried to laugh but began to cough.

"Alright lass, come on, get up," Hook tugged on the woman's shoulder, bringing her up onto her feet and Emma stumbled a bit but he caught her, hand sitting on her waist. "We're going to find him, I promise you.

Emma finally looked up at him and for the first time, she saw Killian, and not Hook. It was Hook who waltzed into the apartmennt, the same Hook who took the bean away from her at the diner but she saw a glimpse of the man behind the hook. And now, now in front of her, was the guy she could... she could open up herself to. It scared her, almost scared her more than losing Henry.

"I... I never said thank you for doing this. You didn't have to, you could have left Storybrooke behind and never looked back. Even if we don't find Henry, I just wanted to say thank you... _Killian_."

Hearing his name from her lips hit Hook deep inside. It had been so long since he had heard his name being spoken in the form of a female and right now, it was the woman who had bested him. "You reminded me that I could be a part of something and right now, lass, that's you." He watched her lips turn from a frown to a soft smile. "Now that's better, Emma."

"You proved me wrong. I can trust you."

His hand was still there on her waist and Emma's hand moved down to meet his, her fingers grazing over his knuckles, the rings that his fingers were dressed in. Their eyes continued to stay on each other before Hook finally leaned down and inched in to capture Emma's lips. She didn't pull away, jump back, but merely stood still to let his lips come onto hers. She felt the tingling sensation hit her, her lips responding back to the kiss, and it was different than the kisses she had once shared with Neal.

Very different.

This one was... magical. She pulled away, feeling breathless but they didn't part from each other too far. He had pressed his forehead against hers and took note of the bruise that grazed the side of her face was gone. "Come along, let's get you out of this before your charming father decides to hit me again." He pulled away and she didn't like it. She stood there in her spot, his coat was basically swallowing her up but she slipped her arms through the sleeves, wearing it.

Emma smelled the leather like it was freshly created. It smelled like the sea as well, combined with a scent that was unique to the man in front of her. Hook had noticed that Emma was almost reverting back to a child, needed someone to take her hand and be there for her. Instead of her hand, Hook used up his strength to pick up the blonde into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

The ship itself managed to keep its course without the help of anyone steering it and the deck was now completely empty, void of anyone now. She was a magical ship, enchanted wood and held memories of death of the past and now perhaps a new beginning that involved a swan and a man with a hook.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, where the hell did these plot bunnies come from? I immediately wrote this after tonight's season finale because I needed some closure so I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
